It's All In Your Head
by AuthorOfTheFuture
Summary: What if the FAYZ wasn't real and Perido Beach was really a town with an asylum filled with crazy mental kids. Who believed that there were no adults in their world and that some sort of Darkness was after them and even that some kids have mutant powers.
1. Everything is Not What it Seems

**I got this idea from a fanfic that I read. All rights belong to Michael Grant who created the Gone series. I didn't mean for this to be soo short, but I'm going to try my hardest to make all my chapters a whole lot longer, because I hate short chapters too.**

* * *

><p><strong>Narrator<strong>

You put the name Perido Beach into the computer, but nothing comes up, probably because this is a military town, where they keep mental kids. You probably wondering why aren't they in a real Asylum, but theses kids are beyond crazy and somehow think they are all connected to one another. Plus Perido Beach was a ghost town, so we put it to good use.

We try to stay out their way, so that we can see how they interact with other kids, but that didn't benefit us, because now they believe that there are no adults or kids over the age of 15 in the world and that they have to survive all on their own.

Oh I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself. Hello my name Gary Phage, but these kids call me Gaiphage a.k.a. Darkness. I am the head of the Perido Beach Institute and by the kids I am believe to be some sort of Darkness that's wants to kill people to use their power, and defeat nemesis, whoever that is. I am kind of offended by the name they gave me and what they think of me, I don't know if it's because I wear black suits or what, but I try not to think about it too much.

See that boy over there, tall with blue eyes and brown hair, yeah well that's Sam Temple. He believes he has to power to shoot light out of his hands. Everyone seems to be afraid of him, but the only thing scary about him is that he throws light bulbs and matches at people, sometimes he even throws flaming light bulbs, assuming that is his "power".

We watched him for days, thinking he might have the most potential to change, but we were wrong. He tends to hang out with girl name Astrid, who we believe is his girlfriend but now we are unsure, a girl name Dekka, and some other people that I forgot their names.

"I can't do this." Sam says. I check the TV monitor that shows the room Sam's staying in, let's take a closer look and see what he's saying. "I can't do this," Sam says again to a girl name Dekka "not without Astrid by my side." I don't get the whole I-don't-know-where-Astrid–is thing, she's in the S.C.O.N House, Serious Case Of Nutso building, everyone knows that, well at least all of the staff members. We try to keep her away from the other children, however all in all Astrid Ellison is a very interesting person indeed, let's take a look at her file.


	2. They Scare Me

**We left off about to review Astrid's file and see what's her "problem". **

* * *

><p><strong>Narrator<strong>

Let's travel down the road to S.C.O.N House, where there is a couple of people there. One newly added member is Astrid Ellison, who was put here because she tried to throw her baby brother a.k.a Little Pete, apparently the most powerful kid, out the window at a couple of, may I add normal-looking, cockroaches.

I order her to be sent here immediately, because I actually like Little Pete. He was the only normal kid in this building, which is why I still can't figure out why his parents sent him here and to top it off everyone seems to want to kill him or take him or something. A bunch of weirdoes those kids are. I know it's unprofessional to call them names, but I it's what they are. We ended up having to put him in an isolated room away from the other kids.

Well that's enough of poor Little Pete, this is Astrid's file anyway. I turn back to the monitor and see how she's doing and I see she's mumbling something.

"Sam, Sam, please come back." She then goes to the back of the room picks up a book , gets on her knees, and starts to read from it. "Aardvark; a burrowing mammal with a long snout, powerful claws, long tongue, and heavy tail. Native to: southern Africa. Latin name: Orycteropus afer. Amen." she finishes off.

Uhm…. Ooookkaay, that was weird, let's just move on to someone else.

Along with Astrid, there are a couple of other people who live here, such as Lana Arwen Lazer, that girl can not keep her hands off people, like sheesh ever heard of personal space. Then there's Duck Zhang who just lies face-down on the ground, I guess he thinks he's dead or something, but whatever we just leave him in the corner with a plate of food and water. Now that I mention it, that food and water have been there for the past three months, maybe he is actually dead. Note to self, get someone to see if Duck Zhang is still alive.

The last two people are beyond crazy, we wanted to keep them in a separate building, but staff members were to scared to go check on them in an empty building with only those two in it, it's not like they broke out or anything pssh, whatever, that would never happen *nervous laugh*.

One of them is a girl named Brittney Donegal and the other is a boy with one arm longer than the other, he calls it his whip hand, named Drake Merwin. Don't even get me started on these two, out of all the things these kids seem to be scared of in the "FAYZ" I can see why Drake and Brittney or one of them. Not only are they scary in the imaginary world, but they are scary in real life as well. The Brittney girl use to not be this creepy, but then she got stuck with Drake... literally.

Seriously one moment they are separate and the next moment I turn around and they are literally glued together, we tried to separate them, but that was some strong glue. I won't even tell you the story these kids came up with because of this, all I know it has to do with immortality.

Of course these kids have other pretty scary things that they did to get into the S.C.O.N, but the one that really bugged me, is when I once walked into a dark room they were staying in and they started bowing to me. There's nothing that really gets your skin crawling then two creepy kids that are stuck together bowing to you and it doesn't help that sometimes I play along with the "Gaiphage" role and order them to do stuff, but after awhile you just need to entertain yourself.

*beeping sound* Oh, where did time go, it looks like it's time for a lunch break.

* * *

><p><strong>I just reread this chapter and realized it kind of sucks, so sorry to readers and reviewers who were expecting something more. I hope nobody got offended, I like all characters equally, although not so much Drake and Brittney.<strong>


	3. I'm Just Messing With You

**Sorry it took me awhile to update.**

* * *

><p><strong>Narrator<strong>

I take a walk outside, I always liked to eat outdoors. As I walk through the lawn, I notice some kids touching the barbed wire that surrounds Perido Beach. For the last time if you touch the fence it's going to hurt. I shake my head, they'll eventually learn their lessons.

I look around and notice that the amount of kids have been diminishing, which means we've been doing a good job. Everyday when a kid leaves, or "steps out" according to these kids, they are really going back home to their parents.

It means they are normal and they are already with their families, but people like Sam and Astrid keeps trying to convince them to "stay in the FAYZ" in other words they convince them to stay crazy.

I tried to send my assistant Nerezza, with the help of a nice girl named Orsay who's back home with her family after we cured her of her craziness, to help convince them that the FAYZ isn't real and tell them what they need to do in order to get back home to their parents.

Although, like a lot of other things this backfired on us too, because the kids now want to try to kill poor Miss Nerezza. These kids are animals I tell you. I find a nice spot in the shade and sit down to enjoy my lunch.

We let the kids travel around the area, not because we trust them, but because they can't escape easily. I see a boy name Quinn Gaither carrying a load of fish to another boy, who I personally don't like, Albert Hillsborough.

What is it with these kids and fish? We try to offer them real food, but they just stare right through us like we don't even exist. The only thing they take from us is Nutella and Pepsi. Nutella's not even all that good, and I prefer Coca Cola.

I look around and see Caine Soren and some other guy getting to what seems to be a confrontation. Caine Soren was the twin of Sam Temple, their real last name is Sotof and their mother dropped them off here, because they believed they didn't grow up in the same place and had different families.

Wow you must have really hate your brother enough to make up a story like that. Well anyway, Caine believes that he has the power of telekinesis and to be honest I love watching him perform his "power" than anybody else. It always makes me laugh.

He believes that he is actually lifting people in the air and throwing them, but in reality all I see is Caine putting his hands up and people jumping up and down and then throwing their own selves as far away as they can get.

I throw the rest of my lunch away and head towards the two boys. When I get close enough I say "Caine Soren, leave that boy alone, I have something else for you to do."

He grabs onto his head. Dang, I didn't think I said that that loud. "I will not do your dirty work for you Gaiphage!" He yells.

What is he talking about I was only referring to the puzzles we have set up upstairs. The boy Caine was fighting with is still on the floor, so I help him up and take him to the nurse's office. When I take a kid to the nurse office in the FAYZ world they are marked as dead, the only supposedly doctor alive to the kids is Dahra Baidoo.

When we first heard about this girl, we immediately thought she was selling unknown drugs, so of course we were going to bust up on her little operation. But once we did that we found out that she wasn't _selling_ drugs, but giving them out for free and calling herself codename "Doctor."

When we saw that kids weren't feeling any better with her "treatment" I started to take them to the nurse's office and they're still there till this day. Unfortunately for them the rest of the town thinks they are dead. Oh well, not my problem.

I drop the kid off at the nurse's office and head back to my office. I sit at my chair and realize how bored I am and decide to have a little fun. After all it's not going to hurt anyone if I mess with these kids just a little bit. I am the headmaster, I can do whatever I want. I look at the monitor and think _Who am I going to mess with this time?_

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter will be funnier, since this one was more on a serious note.<strong>


	4. What's Going to Happen Next?

** *IMPORTANT***

**I know it has been a really long time since I updated a story or published anything, and to be honest it'll probably be forever before I update a story again. This will be probably be the least funniest chapter and pretty rushed. THIS WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER, I FEEL I REACHED MY MAXIMUM POINT IN THIS STORY AND IF IT WERE TO CONTINUE IT WOULD BE PRETTY DRY AND SUCKY. ****BUT DON'T WORRY ONCE FEAR COMES OUT, I'LL CONTINUE THE STORY.**

* * *

><p><strong>Narrator <strong>

I go over to my file cabinet I pull out Drake's file, I was considering the idea of messing with him, but then I remember what happened last time. Let's just say we ended up digging our first and only grave that morning, I ended up with a warning from the head of the office, and a complaint from an angry mother. She was all like _blah blah you let my son died blah blah blah _like sheesh get over yourself, it's not like anyone liked him anyway.

I looked at the other names and I was about to pick one when I see something from the corner of my eye. A group of kids, which looked to be led by Sam Temple, were heading out into desert, in the direction of Coates. I quickly run outside to confront them. I was not going t have a group of kids go missing…again.

I run over to crowd and start shouting "Hey! Hey! Stop right there." I do everything I can to get them to notice me, but the only one who seems to hear me is Lana and even she's not responding.

I call into the office to tell Nebrezza to take care of the kids at Perido Beach, while I'll follow these kids and figure out how to get them to come back.

I get closer to the front of the crowd were Sam, Diana, Brianna, and a few other kids are leading. I glance at Diana Ladris, the girl that that strange boy Caine obsesses over. I mean seriously he has a shrine of her in his closet, which I don't even know where he got the pictures from and I don't plan on finding out.

Ever since the two had "sex", which was actually them just staying under their covers for about four minutes, the Diana girl has been saying she's pregnant and carrying around a small balloon under her shirt. At the end of every month, she would get a new balloon and blow it up just a little bigger than the last and put it under her shirt.

I shake my head and walk over to Lana, maybe I can talk some sense into these kids through her. "Lana, you have to tell them to turn back." I tell her.

She lets out a growl, a growl that I'm so taken back that I back away slowly. I knew there was a reason we put her in the S.C.O.N House besides the fact that she has a serious touching-people disorder.

I look in the distance that we were heading and as I move through the crowds I hear little talk that we were going to a lake with a boathouse. Lakes, boathouses, and swimming, it seems like it could be fun.

Other than the fact that this could be a free vacation for me, I had absolutely no clue what was going to happen once we got there, but I'm sure there will be a lot of drama and craziness, and I like that.

I like that indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the end of the story, please review. Hopefully you notice how I tied up the end of Plague with the end of this story. If you still want me to continue leave a comment. Sorry again if this was too short.<strong>


End file.
